


sexual gaywakening

by reylofics



Series: simon & jeremy [2]
Category: Rise NBC
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Laughter, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: they do the dirty! it’s bad, it’s sweet, it’s funny, and it’s written by a completely inexperienced writer.





	sexual gaywakening

**Author's Note:**

> tw’s: consensual underage intercourse, some consensual humiliation, vivid discussion about intercourse, swearing  
> *please let me know if any more tw’s are needed!

The two boys were making out on top of Jeremy’s bed, their kissing session growing more intense than usual. When Jeremy had noticed the situation heating up, he had tried to stop the older boy, knowing full well that his boyfriend’s religion consisted of being against premarital sex. Then again, his religion was also against homosexuality, which both boys had clearly ignored. Regardless, the older boy was insistent on attacking his boyfriend’s neck with hickeys that could only be covered up with a thick layer of concealer. Not that Jeremy would ever hide his hickeys—he was known for proudly displaying his hickeys like they were medals in public—but he did have to use concealer on the occasions when he would see Simon’s mother without wearing one of the few turtlenecks that he had. After all, had Simon’s mother known how far they had gotten in regards to intercourse, she would’ve surely been just as against their relationship as Simon’s father was.

In fact, the obscene things that Simon was murmuring shyly into Jeremy’s skin while giving him love-bites were the very definition of sinful. He sucked harshly on his boyfriend’s neck, eliciting a sharp gasp from the younger boy with each purple love-bite that started to form. 

Frankly, Jeremy was surprised at how experienced Simon was, considering the fact that he hadn’t gone “this far” with anyone (which had surprised him when he had finally gotten Simon to confess that he had NOT had sex with that one girl from the play). He was also surprised at how well Simon could somehow bring him to the brink of both pleasure and pain with just a couple of love-bites. Although he was advising that they wait before having sex, which would strip Simon of his precious virginity, Jeremy had a feeling that they were going to go all the way soon and he couldn’t wait. After all, they had been dating for close to a year and were almost at the end of their senior year.

Simon wanted to make every second with his boyfriend count during their last year in high school and if that included being fucked until he couldn’t stand to walk the next day, then so be it. All Simon knew was that he was in love and he wanted to so desperately consummate their love in the form of physical intimacy. The fact that Jeremy had been so patient with him and the loss of his impending virginity made him even more anxious to give Jeremy the best night of his high school life, which seemed to be this night, where Simon was biting into Jeremy’s skin. Although, he was aware that Jeremy had already lost his virginity during freshman year; even so, he was sure that he would top that experience (even though he would be bottoming).

“My parents are gone tonight,” Jeremy whispered into his boyfriend’s ear when he relented on his neck to catch a breath of air. Simon smiled to himself, resuming his vicious attack on Jeremy’s neck.

Without a response from the older boy, Jeremy started to wrongfully apologize. “I mean, don’t think I’m pressuring you or anything. I was just, just being stupid. I was just saying that my parents are going to their friend’s house tonight, and it came out wrong, you know? God, I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.” 

Jeremy scratched his head anxiously, which made Simon snort at how adorable his boyfriend was. Honestly, it was cute that he was concerned about Simon, choosing to put aside the pleasure (and pain) he felt from the hickeys to focus on his soon to be, not so innocent, virgin boyfriend. Laughing, Simon sat upright on his boyfriend, entangling his arms on his neck.

“I want to have sex,” he said softly into Jeremy’s ear.

Jeremy tried to ignore the hardening tent in his jeans, shifting his position on the bed. 

“Are you sure?” he asked Simon. “I know Catholics are against pre-marital sex, so I don’t want to ruin you, or something.”

“Catholics are supposed to be against gay people, but here we are,” said Simon in response. “And the whole point of tonight is for me to get ruined, anyways,” he mumbled, the tips of his ears turning bright red.

“You sly dog!” laughed Jeremy, pulling in his slightly older boyfriend for a kiss.

The two boys, already so used to the pattern of each other’s lips, spent their time rolling around and making out on the bed like a pair of panting dogs. They came up for air every once in a while, only to resume their long kissing session. It was just like before but with the promise of sex in the nearby future. In some ways, this made Simon even more greedy for his boyfriend’s lips. He tried to speed up their lip on lip contact, but the other boy was slow and steady, wanting to prolong each moment of their night as long as possible. Together, they balanced each other out. Simon and Jeremy were like if the Tortoise and the Hare had been fused together into one animal. Breathless, Jeremy paused and extricated his lips from Simon’s.

“Hey, um, sorry to ask this, but what do you want our safe word to be?”

The older boy looked confused. “Safe word? I thought safe words were only for the really kinky type of stuff. I guess I’ll never know what I like unless I try, though...” Simon laughed nervously, though his wariness was clear.

“No,” Jeremy explained, “I think we should have a safe word just in case you want to stop. I don’t think we’re going to get into ‘kinky stuff’, but if I’m, like, giving you your fourth orgasm of the night, we should have a safe word so you can tell me to stop without saying stop. If you get what I mean.”

“Fourth?” Simon raised his eyebrows.

“That’s not the point!” refuted the younger boy, but the amusement was clearly getting to him.

Simon laughed. “I hear you,” he said, putting his hands up in mock surrender, “and I think our safe word should be Oreo.”

Jeremy agreed, trying to hold in his laughter. “I love you,” he chuckled, saying it just as meaningfully as he had every time before.

This time, Simon was the one pulling in his boyfriend for a kiss. In practically no time at all, they were just as close to ripping each other’s clothes off as they had been before discussing the safe word. The taller boy, Simon, had reverted back to giving love bites to the other boy, though softer than before. He nipped lightly at his neck, treating it like a delicate dessert. Jeremy rutted against him, still fully clothed, in response. His eyes were closed shut, his toes curling slightly underneath his older boyfriend. They hadn’t even undressed yet and Jeremy looked like a wreck, all laid out on the bed. Simon couldn’t even imagine how he would look, since he would be the one bottoming. All he could think about right now was Jeremy’s hair flouncing around with every thrust, the way his fingernails would scratch into Jeremy’s back while he pounded him senseless into the mattress...

A loud moan suddenly escaped from Jeremy’s mouth, a reaction to an especially harsh suck from Simon’s mouth. His fingers shot up into the air, blindly reaching for Simon’s hair, to yank him off of his neck and give him a taste of his own medicine. Simon was surprised by the raw energy that exuded from his boyfriend, but it was certainly wasn’t an unwelcome surprise. He was lightly tossed underneath his younger but more experienced boyfriend, who wasted no time talking. Jeremy went straight to work on Simon’s neck, turning his pale white skin into darker shades of pleasure, sending Simon into a frenzy. Simon was not in control of his pleasurable movements, flinging his arms around the bed dramatically with every hickey that formed on his neck. He was like a rag doll, tossing himself purposefully all over the bed while his boyfriend struggled to pin him down. It was almost like he wanted to be contained.

Then Jeremy stopped. He sat up to Simon’s level, reaching his fingers to the first button on his boyfriend’s plaid shirt. Jeremy made sure to make direct eye contact with his boyfriend first, then asking, “Is this ok?” When he received a verbal “yes” from the taller boy, he began to unbutton the shirt entirely until he gently flung it on the floor. Following his lead, Simon did the same with Jeremy’s yellow shirt, tossing it up and over his head after receiving a verbal okay from him. As an extra additive, they flung off their pants and socks on their own, until Simon was left with his boxers.

“You didn’t wear underwear?” Simon asked, incredulous. He playfully swatted his boyfriend on the arm.

“We weren’t planning to go out anywhere, my parents are gone, and you were the only one coming over today, so I didn’t feel like putting it on!” Jeremy said, shaking his head laughingly.

“I mean, I’m not complaining,” shrugged Simon. “This just means I get to suck you off and we’ll have sex when you feel like coming down my throat.” 

Honestly, had an outsider been watching, they probably would’ve guessed that Simon was the experience one in the relationship. Then again, they had given blowjobs to each other, but never farther than that. So, Jeremy had to give his boyfriend SOME credit for having such a dirty mouth with only some experience. Already, Jeremy was beginning to harden.

“Oh my gosh. I forgot to ask if you have condoms and lube!”

Suddenly, Jeremy remembered why he was the experienced one.

Seeing his boyfriend’s genuinely concerned face, even though he felt like laughing, Jeremy couldn’t help but answer back in the most helpful voice ever, “They’re in my drawer, babe.”

The older boy sighed in relief and went down on his knees. He had to lean over ever so slightly, starting to tease his boyfriend mercilessly with his mouth. Simon was like King Minos, except everything he touched turned into pleasure spots instead of gold. He rested his hands on Jeremy’s legs, letting his mouth do all the work. His mouth was hovering just over the tip of Jeremy’s cock, which made his boyfriend highly impatient. Jeremy tried to buck into his mouth, trying to plead his boyfriend into sucking him. The darker haired boy was quick though, and jerked away from the experienced boy, giving him a stern look. Although he had not had much experience with penetrative sex, he had a lot of experience with giving his boyfriend blowjobs, and he knew that his boyfriend had the best orgasms when he was teased.

“Ah, ah, ah,” reprimanded Simon, suddenly in his element. “If you try to get more than I’m giving you, you don’t get to drill me.”

Jeremy groaned in response and Simon resumed to his hovering state over his boyfriend’s swelling cock. He blew a hot breath of air down the younger boy’s cock, sending a shiver into his spine. Still, heeding Simon’s word, he balled his hands up into fists and refused to move. For this, Simon rewarded him, knowing how hard it must’ve been for his boyfriend to stay still. Slowly, he licked a fat strip of Jeremy’s cock. He was teasingly slow, using his tongue to trace all the letters of the alphabet on the younger boy’s cock. When he got to the letter P, he began to fondle his balls. Jeremy’s breathing was become heavier and faster, hot air steaming through his nostrils. Still, Simon was being deliberately slow with his boyfriend. When he got to the end of the alphabet, he could hear Jeremy breathing down the nape of his neck. He could tell how much Jeremy was trying to control and delay his orgasm. Again, he knew the younger boy wouldn’t last much longer.

With no warning, Simon took Jeremy down his entire throat and began to deep throat him. Silently, he hummed against his cock, sending the vibrations all the way up to Jeremy’s beating heart. His cock swelled in his boyfriend’s mouth and he could only imagine how it would feel, thrusting into his tight heat. The image of fucking his boyfriend sent visions of white stars dancing behind his eyelids as he clenched his teeth and pulled Simon’s hair in warning. He felt his orgasm rising up in the pool of his belly like the rising notes of a fast-paced song and just when the song hit its high note, Jeremy hit his climax. It crashed over him like an intense wave of beats, swimming through his cock and into the pale boy’s awaiting mouth. Jeremy was panting heavily, still recovering from his intense orgasm.

“I want you to give it to me,” Simon whispered into Jeremy’s ear when he sat up, almost like he was afraid that, if he said it too loud, someone would hear.

The younger boy pulled at Simon and brought his ear close to his mouth. “Baby, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk.”

Jeremy smiled and gently laid his boyfriend down on the bed, his hard cock poking through his boxers. Once again, he looked at his boyfriend for a verbal confirmation to take them off, which he happily received. Ecstatic, he began to leave a trail of kisses leading down to the top of his boyfriend’s boxers, which were hanging dangerously below his hips. In a frantic motion, Jeremy swept the undergarment off of Simon’s legs, leaving him just as exposed as he was. Simon gave a rumbling moan with the exposure of his cock to the cold air. He reached down with his hand to touch himself, but Jeremy swatted his hand away roughly. Instead, he reached for the lube in his bedside drawer, and the older boy now understood what was happening.

His boyfriend tauntingly lathered the lube onto his already slick from come fingers, wiggling them just in front of Simon’s entrance. Simon looked down at Jeremy’s finger and looked nervous. To ease his discomfort, Jeremy slid his naked body onto Simon’s to kiss him while his fingers searched to penetrate his boyfriend’s entrance. It took everything he had to not come on the spot from the delicious friction of his boyfriend’s cock on his, but he somehow managed to survive. Instead, he distracted his boyfriend with peppered kisses around his mouth while slowly inserting a single digit into him. 

“Does this feel okay?” Jeremy asked, wanting to make it feel as pleasurable as possible.

Simon was a little out of breath but still managed to respond. “It’s good, but I need more,” he whined, moving himself on his boyfriend’s middle finger.

Slowly, Jeremy added a second finger and then a third finger. By the third finger, Simon was practically coming on his hand, unable to say any coherent string of words. He tugged at Jeremy’s cock, to let him know that he was ready. Jeremy untangled his fingers from Simon’s, leaving Simon with a mix of relief and aching. 

Gently, Jeremy slid down Simon’s body, preparing himself. Reaching again from the bedside drawer, he grabbed a condom wrapper to rip open with his teeth and then quickly place on his cock. Once the formalities were all set, all that was left was Simon’s verbal affirmation that he was ready to lose his virginity.

“You sure you want this?” Jeremy paused to look at his boyfriend directly, not wanting him to feel pressured or obligated to.

“Please. Yes.” Simon reached around the tan boy’s back, anxious to be filled. He closed his eyes, wanting to feel the pleasure rather than see the pleasure.

On the other hand, Jeremy had to see the pleasure in order to feel the pleasure. Using his left hand to hold Simon’s back, he used his right hand to guide his cock to Simon’s entrance. Earlier, they had both been dauntingly slow with the pleasure that the other deserved, but now was not the time to tease. Jeremy wanted to give everything he had to his older boyfriend—he wanted to be the one whose name was cried out on Simon’s lips when he finally came to the sound of a symphony of instruments in his head.

“Shit,” groaned Simon when Jeremy inserted the first half of himself into his boyfriend. He clutched at Jeremy when he inserted the rest of his cock into his entrance, taking a second to bottom out.

Simon was clutching onto Jeremy’s back tightly until the pain passed into the famous zone of pleasure. Jeremy, once again, was trying not to come on the spot. Simon was so tight around him, his walls squeezing him and barely giving him room to swell up inside. Painfully tight, Jeremy gripped Simon’s hand to distract them both from their high levels of pain and pleasure. Always unable to sit still, Jeremy accidentally shifted, resulting in a loud noise from his boyfriend.

“Simon, are you okay!” Jeremy sounded like he was exclaiming rather than asking a question. At the very least, it distracted him from the fact that he had his cock buried to the hilt in his boyfriend.

Simon clawed at his back in response, leaving the first of many scratches. “Keep, keep doing, doing that,” he gasped, his eyes shifting even further to the back of his head.

Jeremy kissed the temple of his forehead in relief, beginning to rock forward into Simon at this new angle. Honestly, he felt supremely lucky for having found Simon’s prostate on the first go. His guess was that, either this wasn’t his prostate but Simon found pleasure everywhere, or it was true love’s fate. He wanted to go with the latter.

Devastatingly slow, Jeremy’s cock was moving in and out of Simon’s body. He felt like moving faster and harder, but until he was given that request, he was prepared to hold out until next time. After all, he hadn’t exactly been prepared to be ruined by the guy who had taken his virginity and decided to treat it like a state of the art sex tape (no filming involved).

“Harder. Faster.” It was like he could read his mind! Simon had been quiet for the most part, using loud moans and screams to signal his immediate pleasure. When he was verbal though, it always was something good.

Take now, for instance. Jeremy was starting to transition from his slow, careful pace to a harder, tougher pace. If anything, the consistent red marks on Jeremy’s back were another one of Simon’s hidden secrets on his skin, just like the hickeys on his neck. When he felt the older boy scratching his back, he knew that he was doing a good job of pleasuring his boyfriend. Plus, it wasn’t like his boyfriend was exactly mute, what with the moans he made that could be heard from across the street.

Then Simon’s cell phone rang. It was his mother, buzzing on the bedside drawer.

Jeremy stilled, the tip of his cock just edging Simon’s prostate. Still, Simon was insistent on letting his mother go to voicemail. Jeremy resumed his fast pace, building up Simon’s orgasm again. 

By some freak force of nature, Simon’s phone began to buzz and vibrate with a thousand different texts from his concerned mother. Jeremy, deciding to have a little fun, grabbed the vibrating phone with one of his free hands and held it against Simon’s hard cock. Simon moaned just as loudly as he had been before, the vibrations sending all the blood rushing into his cock. Unfortunately for the boys, Simon’s mother called again. Still feeling the vibration of her texts on his cock, Simon reached down for his phone to shift it upwards and accidentally pressed the Accept button for the call.

“Hello? Simon?” came his mother’s voice on the other end, loudly on the speakerphone.

Jeremy’s cock was still nudged up against his prostate. He rotated his lips slowly, drawing out a prolonged moan that Simon had to stifle by biting his lip hard.

“Simon? I can’t hear you.”

Simon’s voice was struggling to remain even, unable to give off the pleasure he was feeling right now. “I—I’m here. Me. Si—Simon.” He drew in a sharp breath when Jeremy pulled almost all the way out.

“Simon, you sound sick. Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up or something? Or maybe you can have Jeremy drive you home?” His mother’s voice was highly concerned.

Jeremy slammed his cock back in with a brutal thrust.

“Ah!” yelled Simon, unable to contain the pleasure in his prostate. He had to admit, the excitement of getting caught got him even harder and even closer to an orgasm.

“Simon!” came his mother’s worried voice. “Are you alright?”

Simon had another sharp intake of breath before responding. “Yes. I’m fine. Just snu—,” Jeremy started to quickly began to thrust into him again while jerking him off at the same time, “snubbed my toe. All goo—good.”

His mother was still concerned, but not enough to do anything about it. “Alright,” she relented, “just behave and make sure you’re home before curfew. Love you.”

Unable to make out a simple “I love you, too”, Simon hung up and began to viciously grasp his boyfriend’s arms.

“Can’t believe you,” he complained, but all in good humor. “You fuck,” he moaned, when Jeremy began to pound especially deep and fast into his prostate.

“You like it when I fuck you good, though,” breathed Jeremy into the side of Simon’s neck.

They were both sweating, both close to the edge. Their words were now turned into breathy moans, neither one of them able to say a single word. Still, even though Jeremy was closer, he held out. He slowed his movements, making sure to penetrate his partner’s pleasurable prostate, so that he could hear Simon writhe and scream under him. When he felt Simon’s legs shaking underneath him, Jeremy began to pound his way into an orgasm, closely following the start of Simon’s orgasm, tightening around Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy spilled into the condom, giving his boyfriend a big kiss when he pulled out, leaving them both feeling achy and sweaty.

Once on bottom, Simon flipped over on top of Jeremy, kissing him on the cheek while pulling their cover on top of them. “I love you,” he said. It was almost like a reflex, after having said it so many times.

“I want you to fuck me every time,” Simon laughed, still slightly out of breath. “That was literally the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.” He winked.

“That’s such a bad joke,” laughed his boyfriend in response. “But I will take you up on that offer of topping you again.”

Suddenly, Simon was shy. He bit his lip, asking, “Do you think we can go take a test or something to see if we’re both clean? Just, you know, for next time. I kind of want to feel you inside me, next time.” 

Jeremy could tell that the question made him anxious to ask, but he was happy to put him at ease. “Of course,” he replied, kissing him again.

Turning over to the infamous bedside table, Jeremy reached for the remote. “We still have three hours. Let’s watch some TV and we’ll put our clothes on, later.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment/kudos, but please be kind! <3 xx


End file.
